Drinks, a Video, and a Strip tease?
by renny-chan
Summary: For Guubear. My stab at the meaning: fluff. lol. Shizuru and Haruka went drinking. Natsuki is mad at Shizuru. What happened? XD [Rated: T for specific reasons. you'll see.]


**A/N**: I cannot dictate whether this is fluff or not. Umm yes, you be the judge. I didn't really know the definition to what fluff was and since I am writing this for Guubear so she'd cheer up, I'll post her definition :

"what's fluffy... for starters, NO RAPE! no memory loss, no grave injuries, no DEATH, no cutting, no drug abuse, no abuse of any kind, no pairing up with anyone else but good old shiznat." Yes…that about sums it up. -sigh- if you can tell, shes a little traumatized at my other fic. lol. But anyways, I shall do my best to fluff you! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime. Aren't you glad?

* * *

"Natsuki, it just happened?" 

"Liar! It's because you went drinking with Haruka again!"

"Ara, but you know how we college students are."

"Shizuru…" A low growl.

"Fufufu, Natsuki it was only a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun for you is sitting down, drinking tea, and teasing me in the privacy of our apartment. NOT MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF AT A STRIP CLUB!"

"But...-pout- that was your favorite song."

"Baka! That's YOUR favorite song."

"Ara? mmm...so it is." A grin.

"Plus, you ruined my favorite shirt."

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? Natsuki, I had too much to drink. It was your fault for sitting too close to me."

"My-My fault?! You were on top of me! I had to push you away!"

"Mou, so Natsuki doesn't like me?"

"Wha-? Hey, don't pull that trick on me!"

------------------------------------------

Another happy day in the Fujino-Kuga household. What had caused this bittersweet quarrel? Apparently early this morning, Natsuki received a call at 2:00 am from former classmate Yukino Kikugawa saying that Shizuru was in her front porch stumbling around and whining for Natsuki like a lost puppy. Haruka was lying face down in the grass, sleepily cuddling an invisible Yukino, but that wasn't important. Natsuki rushed to the Kikugawa residence as fast as her Ducati could take her. She was slightly exasperated at Shizuru's drunken state. Shizuru was lying on the porch whimpering for her "lone wolf", hair a bit ruffled, and wearing...a playboy bunny outfit?! Well okay, more like shocked.

"Sh-Shizuru!!" _She went to school in her favorite kimono this morning...so where..._

Natsuki stormed over to the brunette and was about to scold her when--

"Natsuki!" --she was tackled onto the floor. Many tight hugs and a few sloppy kisses later, Natsuki managed to pull Shizuru up and thanked Yukino, who was busy in the front yard with Haruka.

_Hmm...she's too drunk, gotta take a cab now. Gah...my motorcycle better be here in the same spot tomorrow_. Flagging down a taxi, she agave the driver instructions to her apartment while struggling to drag a wasted and openly affectionate Shizuru inside. The hope for a quiet ride back home was diminished when Shizuru decided to straddle her green eyed companion.

"Fufufu...I -hiccup- missed my Natsuki..."

"Shizuru! Oi! stop that!" Natsuki's shrill cry hushed to a forced whisper, "we're not at home dammit!"

Hands snaked down and slowly touched her sides while Shizuru bent down and licked the outer shell of her ear.

"Mmmm...I want some Natsuki." She slowly leaned closer to capture Natsuki's lips, tracing her jaw with soft caresses, then moved lower to latch onto a collarbone.

"Unn...Shizuru...we're...taxi." Incoherent responses from the younger lover.

"I danced a song for you at the club...mmm."

_Need... _ Palms moved inside and lifted her shirt.

They traced lazily across her skin_...to stop before... _ One hand slipped behind her back--

_We both... _ and unclasped her bra_...do something stupid _... while the other touched her sensitive--

"Nn-no!" With all the self control (lots and lots of self control) she was able to muster, Natsuki quickly lifted Shizuru off her body and forced her to sit up. However this was a mistake. Even with Shizuru's ultra perceptiveness to pleasuring Natsuki, she was still drunk. The force of their movement made Shizuru lightheaded and sick her stomach. Her mind still reeling from the previous events, Natsuki tried to reason.

"W-we can't here, plus you're drunk, and we're riding IN a taxi." Shizuru wasn't listening. Her face became a pale green while her hands covered her mouth. Natsuki gripped the Kyoto woman's hands and pulled them away from her face to catch attention.

"Shizuru...listen to me. Oi, are you--" There was no time to react. Shizuru's head suddenly lifted and her mouth retched open to release an amazing amount of consumed alcohol. Alcohol that sprayed all over Natsuki's uncovered body. The blue-haired girl could only gape at what just happened. Her lover blinked in surprise.

"Ara, I feel...so much better now." Observing the jade-eyed woman's look of horror, Shizuru looked down and discovered the remnants of her drinks all over Natsuki's chest.

"Shi...Zu...Ru..."

"Ara, Natsuki did you know you're half naked and...wet?" Recovering from shock, Natsuki heard the tease and roughly grabbed the other woman's outfit, pulling them face to face. Before Natsuki was able to threaten the maple-eyed beauty, the taxi halted.

"Your stop ladies. Oh, and this ride will be free of charge. I'll clean up the mess. You managed to make my day with your little number in the backseat -grin-."

Neither knew what to say. They silently nodded then opened the door and walked to the entrance of their shared apartment. There was a surprise. Taped on the door was a note and a CD. Shizuru pulled the items off and held them between her fingers while Natsuki opened the door. Too tired and not wanting to make anything worse happen, each took turns in the shower then gave a silent good night in the shared bed. The note and CD were forgotten on the coffee table until the later in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------

Around 10 am a group of unwelcomed guests entered the apartment with a spare key thanks to a certain busty red-head.

"Psst...Mai. Mai!" harsh whispers from an uncomfortable follower.

"Shh...what?"

"How do you know they didn't see it yet? Plus, have you ever thought that Midori was just saying a bunch of bull?"

"She didn't make it up. I broke the other CD at Yukino's house before they were able to see it."

"Maiiii...hungry..."

"Shhhh...Mikoto, I'll make ramen later. We're going to have to hope that they didn't or else, well we just have to find it, hurry!"

"It's so kind that you're trying to protect Midori-sensei, but may I ask why I am here?"

"We need male protection Reito. Just in case."

Silently the group(which consisted of Mai, Mikoto, Nao, and Reito) carefully tiptoed around looking for the important CD.

"Mai, is it just a disc or what? Hell...I need specifics."

"You'll know it when you see it...Aha! found it!" Grabbing the note and CD atop the coffee table, Mai signaled to the others that it was time to leave. Quickly and quietly. Today, luck was not on their side.

"Huh? The front door's open. Urgh...I swear I locked it last night." Natsuki emerged from the bedroom, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Her lover was nowhere in sight. Walking into the living room, she stopped, noticing the four gathered around the coffee table.

"Wha are you gu-- HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" The group cowered behind the table, trying to find a way to escape. Reito stepped forward to offer an explanation.

"Kuga-san, you look radiant in your boy shorts this morning. And my, what a lovely-"

BAM.

Natsuki's fist connected with Reito's face, sending him flying across the room. Mai sighed.

"So much for male protection." she mumbled. Nao decided it was time to leave.

"Hey Kuga, umm, Mai's the one that opened the door for us. You should let us all go and kill Mai. Bye!" she was only able to make it past the couch before she was tackled by Natsuki. Squishing the red-head's face on the floor she glared at Mai.

"NO! EVERYONE STAYS! I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" Amidst the chaos, Shizuru appeared by the coffee table.

"Natsuki...don't yell...my head...unhh...feels like its going to break open." She sluggishly walked over to the brawlers and pulled Natsuki away from Nao then helped Nao to her feet. Walking back to the coffee table she said:

"Please explain Mai, since you were the leader of this intrusion." All eyes focused on Mai.

"Well, you see...heheh...it's a long story and we woke you guys up, maybe you guys should go back to sleep and forget this ever happened." As Mai started to scratch her head, Natsuki caught sight of the CD.

"Wait a minute...that's the thing that was taped to our door..."

"Oh this? No its not, its something I picked up at the store."

"M..a...i..."

"I'm serious! heheh...this CD has a great music video in it. That's why I bought it." Wildly flapping her arms, the note which accompanied the CD, fluttered down and fell on top of the table.

"Ara, this is the note that was also on the door. Hmmm...It's from Sugiura-sensei." Shizuru read the note out loud.

"Heeey Natsuki, Shizuru wanted me to record her dance in this CD. I know you'll enjoy it. Everyone last night did. Peace! Ara, I danced for Sugiura-sensei?"

Mai grabbed the note from Shizuru and tore it into a thousand pieces. Seething at the image of her girlfriend dancing for anyone but herself, Natsuki was determined to see the contents of the CD.

"Give it Mai or you'll regret it." Mai felt Natsuki's anger, and began back away. Before Natsuki could jump on her, Mikoto, who had been quiet up until this time, finally jumped in and protected her caregiver.

"I won't forgive anyone that hurts Mai!" In a fighter's stance, Mikoto stood in front of Mai, ready to murder the next person that attempted to injure the busty red-head. Once again, Shizuru prevented any serious fighting by walking behind Mai and plucked the round cylinder from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Gomenasai, Mai-san but that item needs to be disposed of." Shizuru walked to the nearest garbage can and threw away the CD. However, with skill and speed befitting a champion marathon runner, Natsuki, motivated by her jealously, caught the disc before it fell into the debris.

"AHA! Now I'll know what Shizuru did last night and why the hell everyone wants to throw it away!" Doing a little victory dance, Natsuki eagerly put the disc into her computer and pressed play. Utterly defeated, and now, just a little curious as to the contents of the disk, Natsuki's would be victims, (except for poor Reito who was still lying unconscious on the floor forgotten,) curiously viewed the screen.

The first few minutes were only the voice of a seriously wasted Midori.

_"Heeeeeeey Natsuki!! I think we're -hic- lucccky tonight...girlfffriend wants to do a -hic- striptease for...us!"_ All eyes turned on Shizuru.

"Ara, I think she's kidding?" :D? Seeing right through that kyoto-ben smile, they turned and continued watching.

_"She saw meee...wittth...my video camera -hic- and asssed me to film her. Hahhaha...for you!!! Ahaha...oh shhh shhh...she's starting."_ The black screen suddenly focused on a platform with a woman kneeling and wearing a traditional kimono. She stood and gracefully walked forward to a microphone.

"Mmm...fufufu...Natsuki my love, this dance is for you...don't pay attention to the first stanza because I only like Natsuki." She winked, straight at the camera. Natsuki's face was on fire while Mai slowly moved away to the door and dragged Mikoto with her. Nao looked unconvinced.

"...Fujino, were you drunk or sober?" Mai and Mikoto vanished from sight.

"Ara...I don't remember this happening...mmm...drunk perhaps?" :D? With a sigh, Nao pivoted her heel and left the apartment. Reito is still unconscious.

The song "Lovefool" started to play in the background. Heads swiveled at the sound of the door closing, but quickly returned the their feature film. Back on screen, Shizuru was dancing gracefully on the small stage, slowly slipping her kimono from her shoulders. Background lights dimmed and the stage lights focused on video Shizuru. With graceful movements to the beat, she gripped a...pole that appeared from nowhere. Dancing up and down the poll, video Shizuru stared straight at the camera (how Midori was able to keep focused on Shizuru was nothing short of a miracle) then let the kimono drop from her body. Screams and shouts were heard from the audience. Instead of the expected sexy brazziere that Natsuki handpicked for Shizuru to wear, underneath the kimono was the playboy bunny outfit fixed with matching black fishnet stockings and black open toed high heels. The audience was quiet at this point. With a few blurry in and out focuses from Midori, showed what appeared to be a slew of twitching, grinning bodies with blood dripping from their noses. Common sense dictated that everyone passed out from seeing too much seduction from the Kyoto...bunny girl. Moving from the pole down to where the camera was, Shizuru exaggerated her hip swaying movement, probably from the alcohol, and pulled the camera from the half conscious red-head. Pointing the camera to herself Shizuru began to sing to the song:

"Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you" with a wink and blowing a kiss, Shizuru turned off the camera. Which goes back to the conversation above.

"Natsuki, it just happened?" Even with a still (poor Reito) unconscious guest on the floor, the heated argument had gone from worse to better. Teasings to kisses, to touching and moaning, until somehow they were in the bedroom.

Was Natsuki still mad at Shizuru for dancing at the strip club?

"Ungffd...Shizuru..."

"-giggles-...mmmm?"

"I want to see you dance...live"

"Ara, whatever my Natsuki wishes."

Meh. I guess not.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Will Midori die? Just not today. What about Reito? He'll wake up sooner or later. Meh. I luff you Guubear. This is as close as fluff as I can get. no angst right? XD 


End file.
